First Glances
by iWant2PaintItBlack
Summary: Max is entering her 2nd year of highschool. what will happen when she meets Fang the guy shes always dreamed of. FAX. AU Human
1. Seeing

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MR SADLY JP DOES**

MAX P.O.V.

_Oh, my-_ Ithought before I was cut off by an annoying voice that I think is my conscience

_You better finish that with gosh! _ It snarled. (**I wanted the voice to be a little mean in this story**)

I stared with my jaw hanging open at the two new vehicles that were both for me- generosity granted towards my adoptive mother and father. They had gotten me a Ducati 848 in black and a Ferrari F430 in black as well. If you haven't picked up lately, my favorite color is black. My adoptive mother is a vet. Her name is Dr. Valencia Martinez and my adoptive father is a scientist whose name is Jeb Batchleder. They have 3 other children Ella (12), Angel (6), and Gazzy (8). No need to explain Gazzy's name it's pretty self explanatory.

I have a best friend, his name is Iggy. Iggy is the world's best chef. Yes I know _he_, Iggy's a boy but we love each other as brother and sister nothing more nothing less. Tomorrow we start our sophomore year in high school. Yippee *sarcasm*.

When we pulled up in my new Ferrari I felt like a Lissa. Oh, yeah forgot. Lissa is the school's tramp. She dates a guy for a week then the next week she's dating a new guy. She wears the shortest skirts ever, tightest and shortest shirts ever, and the world's highest heels. She always pulls her shirts down to make her breasts look bigger and she has fiery red hair.

Nudge – Ella's friend- and Ella managed to get me into skinny black jeans a tight black tank top and a blue and white plaid shirt that went over the tank top but wasn't buttoned. I got to wear my favorite black low-top converses though.

"Max who's that?" Iggy said pointing to a guy on a black Harley wearing a black leather jacket and black everything pretty much.

"Don't know" I replied _pretty hot if you ask me _I thought. Almost as he read my mind Iggy said-

"why don't you ask him out maxie I think he'll say yes" Ig said.

"maybe gotta know his name first by the way we have band practice today" I said

"kay see ya" and with that he got out of my car and me and Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome stared into each others eyes and for a second there I smiled.

Well better get torture out of the way.


	2. Meeting

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MR SADLY JP DOES**

MAX P.O.V.

"Hi, I'm Max" I said a little more seductively then planned, but he started to like it.

"Nick, you can call me Fang though" he said. His voice sent chills through my spine.

_I'm Max but you can call me yours _ I swear I think my thoughts are being projected onto my for head because he smirked and asked if I could show him throughout the school cause he was new.

"sure, um…. Would you like to sit at lunch with me?" I asked unsure of his answer.

"yeah. You got a boyfriend or somethin?" he said I could've sworn I've seen him somewhere.

********************************************************************************  
_I walked out of the balcony in summer air seeing the lights of the parties and ball gowns. I saw him walk through the cloud to say hello. Little did I know that he was Romeo and he was throwing pebbles until my father said stay away from Juliet and I was crying on the staircase begging him to not go._

* * *

"uh, no. my last boyfriend cheated on me." stupid Sam. Stupid Lissa. She was the reason we broke up.

"you got a girlfriend?" I asked a little bit of hope in my voice. Jeez I sound desperate.

"not if you don't want to be mine." He said with a shrug. My cheeks started to burn.

"late bell, gotta go to class lemme see your schedule." I said. Wow. He had every class with me. Nice.

"cool, come on lets go." I said while grabbing his arm. Wow nice muscles I thought.

Fang P.O.V.

Wow Max is really pretty. When I said that about her being my girlfriend I was just talking from my mind. She asked me if I wanted to see her band practice it could be fun. Fun. Wow. Listen to me I must be in love with her or something.

Love it? Hate it? comment


	3. Kissing but not Telling

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MR SADLY JP DOES**

**I don't own **_**stand in the rain **_**by superchix either**

MAX P.O.V.

Wow he was beautiful. Amazing. Funny and charming even though he only said a few words. He was coming to my house at 6 and it was 5:30.

"Nudge! Ella! Angel! I need your help" I screamed. I cant believe I was doing this. I was asking them to make me, dare I say it, hot.

"yeah max?" angel said.

"I need you guys to make me look amazingly hot" I said in one breath.

"for who? Fang? Huh, huh, huh? Omg you love him! Max you love fang just how I love Jonas and ponies. Ohhh, ponies those are cute. Not as cute as ig-ignus who is a carebear." Nudge said

"yes for fang." And they went to work. Nudge did my hair so I looked like Taylor Swift only with brown hair. I wore a black Abercrombie shirt with an Abercrombie skirt with my favorite converse. (**outfit on profile without the hair**)

When iggy and the guys came over for band practice they all stared and checked me out. I felt relieved that it was gonna work.

"this isn't for some I don't know, special guy?" iggy said

"no dude it's for fang" Nikko said (Nikko=drummer)

I blushed big time at that one. When fang came in his eyes practically popped out of his eyes.

"wow, max. yo-yo-you l-l-look beau- pretty" fang stuttered. Oh my gosh if he only knew that I wanted him.

"okay guys first song in the playlist is _stand in the rain_" I said.

_She never slows down_

_She doesn't know why _

_But she knows that when shes all alone_

_Feels like its all coming down_

Fang's jaw looked like it was going to drop any moment

_She won't turn around__  
__The shadows are long__  
__And she fears if she cries that first tear__  
__The tears will not stop raining down_

Fang was awestruck. He just stared at me with those big black eyes of his.

_So stand in the rain__  
__Stand your ground__  
__Stand up when it's__  
__All crashing down__  
__Stand through the pain__  
__You won't drown__  
__And one day whats lost can be found__  
__You stand in the rain_

_She won't make a sound__  
__Alone in this fight with herself__  
__And her fears whispering__  
__And shes scared she'll fall down_

How true is that for me. 

_She wants to be found__  
__The only way out is through everything__  
__She's running from__  
__Wants to give up and lie down_

My parents were drunks and druggies so yeah I was a mistake.

_So stand in the rain__  
__Stand your ground__  
__Stand up when it's__  
__All crashing down__  
__You stand in the rain__  
__You won't drown__  
__And one day whats lost can be found__  
__You stand in the rain_

_So stand in the rain__  
__Stand your ground__  
__Stand up when it's__  
__All crashing down__  
__You stand in the rain__  
__You won't drown__  
__And one day whats lost can be found__  
__You stand in the rain_

After the band practice Fang asked if he could talk to me privately.

"Max, you were amazing you were incr-" I cut him off by shoving my lips onto his.

At first he was surprised but then his hands moved to my waist and he was moving one of his hands up and down my back. My arms were wrapped around his neck and one of my hands was running through his hair and the other one was moving on his chest.

We slanted our heads to kiss deeper and he started smiling against my lips. I pulled back so our foreheads were touching but we kept our hands and arms where they were.

"I saw you once in a dre-" he was cut off by Nudge bursting through the band room and 'aww'ing with ella and angel.

Well what do you know I cant have a single moment.


	4. A Sick Twist

Disclaimer: You know the drill……

MAX P.O.V.

What the heck! I mean he kissed me – no I kissed him. He stayed there. What was he about to say any way.

_Ring ring ring ring _

I am going to kill my phone.

"hello?" I said

"hey um, is max there?"

"you're talking to her" I said rather coldly

"oh, hey it's nudge"

"hi" I was not in the mood. This morning when I woke up I dressed in black skinny jeans, and a blue tank top with an awesome purple plaid shirt over it but not buttoning it. When I got to school and I was looking for Fang so that we can maybe go on a date. I. was. Wrong. I saw him pushing lissa onto the school wall and make out with her.

_Flashback_

"…_.i…don't…ever…..want…..to…..see…you….again" I sobbed to him. I thought I lo-liked him. I thought he liked me. I was wrong._

_I ran to the girls bathroom that no one uses anymore because the one on the first floor is better. I went and leaned on the wall and slid down and bawled my eyes out until I felt warm hands and reassuring whispers led by Iggy, Ella, and Nudge. _

"_whats wrong max?" Iggy asked_

"_its-*gasp*-f-f-f-fa-fan-fang!" I half whimpered half cried._

"_what did he do?" Iggy asked in a very cold and brotherly way._

"_he kissed me yesterday and I thought he really meant it but then this morning I saw him lip locking with lissa and he's the one who asked her to." I said_

"_ill be right back" he said in his determined voice_

_Flashback end_

That's how Fang ended up with a black eye. Thats how I ended up throwing up and where I am now. Sitting in the band room strumming a few notes.

"Do you need me, Max?" Nudge asked

"No. Im fine" i lied.

I dont know when but I started to sing.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far _

_Because of you Fang I will never trust or see another boy. (besides Iggy)_

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid 

_Im afraid that if I get close to you again you'll just do what you did before._

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh  
Every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with 

_You broke my heart Fang and nothing can repair it._

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry  
Every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry  
In the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

_You._

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I tried my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

I stopped and collapsed/fainted on the drums.

IGGY P.O.V.

I found Max lying unconsieunce (cant spell) on the floor covered in her own blood from her arm.

I called 911 and asked for an ambulance.

Somewhere around this Max came around and screamed something like 'Fang why did you make me do this' and 'your the reason of my pain' and 'but i will always love you'.

WOW. Lot to process.

Hate it? Love it? Comment pretty please =0( (pouty face)


	5. Secret?

Disclaimer: You know the drill……

FANG P.O.V.

"Hello?" I answered my phone

"you have a lot of explaining to do before I rip you head off for hurting my little sister." Iggy told me.

"first off shes not your sister-" I managed to get out before he cut me off

"I don't have time for your facts Fang. Max is like my little sister. And also she saw you kiss Lissa. And don't give me that crap of saying 'she pushed me' cause I know that's not the story." He replied coldly

Great. Max knew. Just awesome. I got to talk to Max.

"can I talk to max?" I asked him

"no."

"WHY!? Why wont you let me talk to her!?" I yelled

"because you idiot! Shes in the hospital after losing so much blood!" he yelled back.

She's what. The girl that I love is hurt. Yes. I love my best friend max. Well probably ex-best friend by her now.

"how?" I asked in my broken voice.

"I don't know how. I just walked in the band room after hearing a huge crash and there she laid in a pool of her own blood from her arm." He replied his voice breaking.

"she cut her self?" I don't know why Im thinking that Max is going emo, but I just am.

"no. we found a piece of metal from the drum hinges lodged in her vein." He replied not bothering to hide his sobs.

MAX P.O.V.

I woke up in this big white room that smelled of antiseptic. Gross. Where am I? What happened? Why is my arm in so much pain?

"max?" I heard a low husky voice next to me. No. it cant be him. No. not the boy I love. Yes I love my best friend Fang. Well ex-friend to him by now.

"ahhhhhhhh" I screamed in pain as I tried to move my right arm where it hurt the most.

"I heard screaming. Max?" Iggy's sweet voice sounded on my left. He put his hand on my left hand and without moving my left arm I curled up in one of his arms. He held me there and just whispered to me. Nothing really important but at one point I thought I heard him say something along the borders of 'im going to rip his freakin head off if he doesn't explain what happened' and 'I want bacon right now'. Okay im really interested in the first one but the second one. Really? Was that honestly necessary?

"iggy" I whimpered.

"yeah? What do you need Max and I'll get it for you." He said and then muttered 'except a kiss from Fang anything but that. Maybe she wants bacon. Yay!'

"honestly?" I asked him still to weak to fully talk so I just kind of whimpered again..

"what?" he asked

"bacon? And um………f….f……uh….him?" I didn't want to say his name I was whispering into Iggy's arm right now. Whew. That boy needs a shower. And deodorant. And a bleaching. And anything for that smell.

"sorry I really want bacon." He kind of whined.

"that sounds yummy! Can I have some and me and you can share it." I told him.

"okay. Love ya lil' sis-I mean Max." phew. He didn't blow the secret.

* * *

Bacon for Seastar1196!

Comment on something you want me to add and I'll add it in the next chappie!

-Athena's Wisdom(Changed my name)

Comment!


	6. Jobs Great

Disclaimer: You know the drill……

MAX P.O.V.

Just for the memo let me fill you in after Fang saw that Iggy was gone he looked at me told me he had to go and left. Four days later I returned to school mind you this happened (accident) over the long weekend. People were whispering 'she tried to kill herself' or 'she's psycho she cuts herself' and 'oh my god! Fang should really stop kissing Lissa and check out what Max is wearing'.

Yes. Im sure you heard 'fang should stop kissing lissa'. Yeah they made it official. And the thing about what Im wearin not important but Nudge out did herself today. I was wearing a black mini skirt with ruffles and a red tank top with a flower up the side. And she some how managed to get me into strappy black pumps.

I got a lot of 'damn!' and 'whoa! Shes hot!' and I think I heard Iggy say 'damn it! She looks ho-no Iggy stop saying that shes your sister'. Oh yeah forgot to tell you the whole big secret is that me and Iggy are brother and sister. The reason I have different parents is because when we were little our father used to abuse me and Iggy and our mother. One day he murdered our mother in front of our eyes and lunged for us. Little did he know that iggy knew how to jab with a knife. I remember that was a very happy day for me. I saw the knife plunge into his cold and rock hard heart. Blood was everywhere and I was just clutching onto my mother's lifeless body and Iggy and the neighbors had to pry me off of her. We got split up to different places until I moved to his adoptive family.

''Max is that you?" I heard Fang stumble through the words.

"yeah it is. Can I talk to you?" I said and instantly regretting it. I didn't want to be in a place where hell try to make a move on me.

"sure." He sounded happy that I was talking to him again. He made a motion with his hands and then layed one of his arms around my waist. I cringed back and pulled away. He looked sad because I rejected him but that saying 'don't hate the playa hate the game' came into thought. Yeah I hate the playa and I definitely hate this love game.

"whats up?" he asked.

"nothing. I jus wanted to ask you why did you kiss me and then go to lissa?" I was choking on the last few words.

"okay, you kissed me and lissa jus seemed so hot. I mean like I love her red hair its amazing." He said impassive

"got it." I choked out the words and ran to my bike where I put on my helmet and rode all the way to the edge of town where an 18 and below club was. When I got there I ran in and saw that they were looking for a singer. I signed up and they asked me to sing a song for them.

I pulled out my pick and started strumming the first few strings to philmonts' 'cant stand to fall'

**Tear down **

**Is there an earthquake causing the earth to shake****  
****So violently that I can't stand on my two feet****  
****(Why can't I stand on my two feet?)****  
****It makes my heart break knowing I'm not****  
****What I thought I'd be****  
****I always hoped for greater things****  
****(I know I'm meant for greater things)****  
****But not now******

**Tear down these walls****  
****I'd climb but I can't stand to fall without You****  
****Tear down these walls that separate us now****  
****I can't make them fall without You******

**I spent a long time building barricades to fortify****  
****Creating space by drawing lines (by drawing lines)****  
****But now I realize when I try to hide it's all in vain****  
****I end up pushing You away****  
****(I'm tired of pushing You away)****  
****But not now******

**You'll find me lying down in the debris waiting for You****  
****There's not much left of me****  
****But what is left is willing****  
****God I'm willing**

**Tear down these walls****  
****I'd climb but I can't stand to fall without You****  
****Tear down these walls that separate us now****  
****I can't make them fall without You**

I stopped and they clapped and told me I had the job.**  
**


	7. Slipped Away

Disclaimer: You know the drill……

MAX P.O.V.

So now tonight is my first show. Awesome. Emphasis on the sarcasm. They also had to pick out my outfit. Great. It's a black mini skirt, a black form fitting tank top that goes up a little my stomach. Oh and black converses. The band gave me the playlist and I saw my favorite songs on the list.

_Song Playlist_

_Slipped Away_

_Need You Now_

_I'm Only Me When I'm with You_

_Fearless_

_Two is better than One_

Great. All the songs that are most likely about Fang and me, considering the fact that the band hears Nudge go on and on about how we are meant to be together. It just makes me cry every time I hear about how _perfect _we would be together. Great this is going to be amazing.

"Hello Shadowed Knight! I am Max and this is the band. Wave guys!" I yelled into the mike.

"Sup!" they all yelled. Ha gotta love them.

"okay here we have slipped away! Hit it!" I said

_Na na, na na na, na na___

_I miss you, miss you so bad__  
__I don't forget you, oh it's so sad_

I miss Fang. It hurts a lot.__

_I hope you can hear me__  
__I remember it clearly___

_The day you slipped away__  
__Was the day I found__  
__It won't be the same, oh_

He left. He thought that he left my heart. Yeah, thought. He will always be with me. I hope he can hear me saying that I miss him.__

_Na na,__  
__na nana na na___

_I didn't get around to kiss you,__  
__goodbye on the hand__  
__I wish that I could see you again,__  
__I know that I can't,_

I know that I won't see him. He'll just keep on ignoring me. He'll just keep on seeing me as a baggy clothed skater girl.__

_I hope you can hear me__  
__I remember it clearly___

_The day, you, slipped away__  
__Was the day I found__  
__it won't be the same, ooh___

_I have had my wake up__  
__Won't you wake up.__  
__I keep asking why.__  
__I can't take it__  
__It wasn't fake.__  
__It happened you passed by._

The kiss wasn't fake. I cant take the longing to be with him. To feel my lips against his.__

_Now you're gone__  
__Now you're gone__  
__There you go__  
__There you go__  
__Somewhere I can't bring you back__  
__Now you're gone__  
__Now you're gone__  
__There you go__  
__There you go__  
__Somewhere your not coming back_

He wont come to me. Ever.__

_The day, you, slipped away__  
__Was the day I found__  
__it won't be the same,__  
__No, the day you slipped away__  
__Was the day I found it won't be the same, oh___

_Na na, na nana na na__  
__I miss you_

I miss you Fang.


	8. Need You Now

Disclaimer: You know the drill……

MAX P.O.V.

Everyone in the club was going crazy. I saw a shaggy black haired head bobbing up and down, trying to get towards the stage. Fang. His black onyx eyes bored into mine.

"Here's Lady Antebellum's song Need You Now" I said completely ignoring the crowd.

_Picture perfect memories,_

_Scattered all around the floor._

_Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

_For me it happens all the time._

I cant fight the fact that I want you to think about me. I want to hear your deep voice.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

I need you so badly fang. My tears cover all of my clothes and guitar and keyboard.

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door._

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

_For me it happens all the time._

I think about you all the time.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk,_

_And I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

I never drank because of my age but now I'm sneaking in booze just to numb the pain in my heart.

_Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

_I just need you now._

_Oh baby I need you now._

I need you now Fang. I said I wouldn't talk to you but I want to see your lips move as you speak.


	9. Clubs Rock!

Disclaimer: You know the drill……

MAX P.O.V.

He was looking straight at me. I needed to get off the stage. I looked at Nikko and he saw my pleading eyes.

"Uh, Shattered Souls are going to go on a 5 minute break." He said into the mike.

'Thanks' I mouthed to him. I ran off the stage and I went into my dressing room. Nudge was already there making sure that she had my black water-proof mascara just in case I cried. I ran into her arms and I cried for around 2 minutes straight before she lifted my chin up so I was looking at her.

"He really loves you, Max, he's trying to look for you to tell you something,……, something important." She said

Wow. That was the shortest sentence she had ever said.

"What could that be. That he can't be with- I mean be near me? That his slut of a girlfriend wont let him come near me?" I said between sobs.

"No. That he broke up with her." She said.

Nudge P.O.V.

I hope he broke up with her. He told me he would this morning

_Flashback_

_I woke up and got dressed in , like, a really cute t-shirt that was, like, a hot pink with, like, a HUGE rainbow sparkled flower on the side. I put on a pair of neon green skinny jeans to and , like, black 1 inch stilettos. I ran down the stairs after putting on my blue sparkled eye shadow and pink lip gloss. I went into the kitchen right after mom left. I saw Fang looking in the fridge and I tried to scare him. Emphasis, on the _tried _to._

"_Hey Nudge" Fang said._

_  
"How do you do that you couldn't see me?!" I yelled._

"_Kind of hard not to hear you running down the stairs in heels." He replied._

"_So what do you plan on doing today with your oh so amazing girlfriend." I said casually because I knew he was going to talk to her. I 'overheard' him saying that to Lissa on the phone last night._

"_What do you mean?" he said. Oh I forgot I wasn't supposed to hear._

"_Like when you get to school you have to talk right. Cause I talked to Angel and Ella all the time. Aww speaking of angel she is like so cute! And-" He cut me off by slamming a hand over my mouth than he squeaked oh so audible because he hit my lip gloss._

"_Seriously you need to wear that crap!" he said. Ha ha ha if only he knew._

"_yes. And you didn't answer my question." I said_

"_you really want to know?" he asked_

_I nodded._

"_Okay. I am going to break up with lissa. I am going to go to the Shadowed Knight Club to see Max, and apologize to her for being such an ass." He said the last 1..2…3….4…5..15 words so low it was barely audible. _

"_You promise?" I said. I was going to go there to make sure he didn't screw up._

"_Yeah."_

Max P.O.V.

WTH? He was going to break up with her? He loved me? Why am I asking so many questions? Okay I got to stop.

"Where is he?" I said out of breath from crying.

"He's trying to find you" she said

"Okay my 5 minutes are over." I said getting up.

"Wait. You're not going on stage like that." She said seriously. Oh crap.

_Five minutes Later_

Wow. I. Was. Hot. I had to admit. I had on a black mini dress that came up to mid thigh and my hair had black streaks in it. How she did it I will never know. My shoes were her black stilettos. I had on black eye shadow, pink lip gloss, and my black wing necklace. I walked on stage and everybody in the audience gasped in shock. I smiled a little.

"hi. Sorry I took so long." I said.

"no problem babe!" screamed an arrogant blonde haired boy with a bar name tag saying 'Sam'.

"I would appreciate it if you don't call me that" I said with so much venom in my voice that everybody except Fang, cringed.

"okay so here's 'im only me when I'm with you'" I said.

_Friday night beneath the stars,__  
__In a field behind your yard,__  
__You and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.__  
__And sometimes we don't say a thing;__  
__Just listen to the crickets sing.__  
__Everything I need is right here by my side.__  
__And I know everything about you__  
__I don't wanna live without you._

Fang and me don't say stuff sometimes. We mostly enjoy the peaceful silence.__

_[Chorus:]__  
__I'm only up when you're not down.__  
__Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.__  
__It's like no matter what I do.__  
__Well you drive me crazy half the time;__  
__The other half im only trying to let you know__  
__That what I feel is true.__  
__And I'm only me when I'm with you.__  
_

I'm crazy and relaxed when I'm with him.

_  
__Just a small town boy and girl__  
__Livin' in a crazy world.__  
__Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.__  
__And I don't try to hide my tears.__  
__The secrets or my deepest fears.__  
__Through it all nobody gets me like you do.__  
__And you know everything about me.__  
__You say that you can't live without me.__  
_

He has said that before but I think he wasn't paying any attention to what he was saying.

_  
__[Chorus:]__  
__I'm only up when you're not down.__  
__Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.__  
__It's like no matter what I do.__  
__Well you drive me crazy half the time;__  
__The other half im only trying to let you know__  
__That what I feel is true.__  
__And I'm only me when I'm with you.___

_When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself.__  
__Only you can tell._

We don't need to talk. One glance and he knows what I mean.__

_[Chorus:]__  
__That I'm only up when your'e not down.__  
__Don't wanna fly if your'e still on the ground.__  
__It's like no matter what I do.__  
__Well you drive me crazy half the time;__  
__the other half im only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.__  
__And I'm only me__  
__Who I wanna be__  
__Well, I'm only me when I'm with you__  
__With you__  
__Uh huh__  
__Yeah_

"okay people our last song is called 'hey stephen' (**sorry but I'm saving the other two for later**) it's dedicated to a special boy in my life. And I really do love him. This one's for you fang!" oh no. I did not just say that.

_Hey Fang, I know looks can be deceiving__  
__But I know I saw a light in you__  
__And as we walked we were talking__  
__I didn't say half the things I wanted to___

_Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window__  
__I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold__  
__Hey Stephen, boy, you might have me believing__  
__I don't always have to be alone___

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel__  
__Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so__  
__Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you__  
__Can't help it if there's no one else__  
__Mmm, I can't help myself___

_Hey Fang, I've been holding back this feeling__  
__So I got some things to say to you__  
__I've seen it all, so I thought__  
__But I never seen nobody shine the way you do___

_The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name__  
__It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change__  
__Hey Stephen, why are people always leaving?__  
__I think you and I should stay the same___

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel__  
__Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so__  
__Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you__  
__Can't help it if there's no one else__  
__Mmm, I can't help myself___

_They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me__  
__Why aren't you here tonight?__  
__I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out__  
__And pull me near and shine, shine, shine___

_Hey Fang, I could give you fifty reasons__  
__Why I should be the one you choose__  
__All those other girls, well, they're beautiful__  
__But would they write a song for you?___

_I can't help it if you look like an angel__  
__Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so__  
__Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you__  
__Can't help it if there's no one else__  
__Mmm, I can't help myself___

_If you look like an angel__  
__Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so__  
__Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you__  
__Can't help it if there's no one else__  
__Mmm, I can't help myself___

_Myself__  
__Can't help myself__  
__I can't help myself_

I stopped singing and ran off stage and I ran straight to Fang. I ran into his arms and I kissed him right there in my best dress fearless. That would be awesome right.

Okay so I ran to fang and he was wearing the most awestruck expression on his face. I just smiled and told him that it was true that I quote 'love you'.

"Max……I love you so much" he said. He leaned in and I leaned right there and I whispered.

"in my best dress fearless" we kissed and the whole club cheered. The men all wolf whistled and the girls all awed.

I love being me.

________________________________________________________________________________  
**SO SORRY OF NOT UPDATING I WAS IN DISNEY WITH MY BEST FRIEND AND OUR FLIGHT GOT CANCELLED AND THERE WAS NO INTERNET.**

**-WISDOM**


	10. Sleepovers

Disclaimer: You know the drill……

Fang P.O.V. (Later in Ch. 9)

I was finally holding Max in my arms. My lips against hers. Together.

"Shattered Souls have to come back on. Now, Max!" Nikko said.

"Do I have to?"she called to him.

"Yes!" he replied.

"I love you and I'll be right back" she murmured to me before kissing me once more and turning to go to the stage.

God I love her.

"Hey guys okay so here's a song to my boyfriend. He's the one that you just saw me kiss so here's Fearless."

She just called me her boyfriend. Crap I have _butterflies_.

_Something 'bout the way__  
__The street looks when it's__  
__Just rained.__  
__There's a glow__  
__Off the pavement.__  
__Walk me to car.__  
__And you know,__  
__I wanna ask you to dance right there,__  
__In the middle of the parking lot.__  
__Yeah._

She always had me at hello but her voice when she sings its like an angel fell out of the sky.

_I'm driving down the road.__  
__I wonder if you know.__  
__Trying so hard,__  
__Not to get caught up,__  
__Now.__  
__You're just so cool,__  
__Run your hands through your hair.__  
__Absent mindedly,__  
__Making me want you._

Okay yeah I run my hand through my hair sometimes but I don't think anything of it but whenever I do it theres a special glint in her eyes.

_  
__And I don't know how it gets better than this.__  
__You take my hand,__  
__And drag me head first,__  
__Fearless.__  
__And I don't know why,__  
__But, with you I'll dance,__  
__In a storm,__  
__In my best dress,__  
__Fearless._

_So baby drive slow,__  
__Till we run outta road.__  
__In this one-horse town,__  
__I wanna stay right here,__  
__In this passenger seat,__  
__You put your eyes on me.__  
__In this moment now,__  
__Capture every memory._

I can hear the emotion shes putting into this. She took the mike off of the stand and started walking towards me. 

_And I don't know how it gets better than this.__  
__You take my hand,_I took her hand and twirled her around._  
__And drag me head first,__  
__Fearless.__  
__And I don't know why,__  
__But, with you I'll dance,__  
__In a storm,__  
__In my best dress,__  
__Fearless._

_Well you stood there with me,__  
__In the doorway.__  
__My hands shake,__  
__I'm not usually this way but,__  
__You pull me in,__  
__And I'm a little more brave.__  
__It's the first kiss._I see the corners of her mouth twitch up a little as if she longs for a kiss._  
__It's flawless.__  
__It's really something.__  
__It's fearless._

_And I don't know how it gets better than this.__  
__You take my hand,__  
__And drag me head first,__  
__Fearless.__  
__And I don't know why,__  
__But, with you I'll dance,__  
__In a storm,__  
__In my best dress,__  
__Fearless._

_And I don't know how it gets better than this.__  
__You take my hand,__  
__And drag me head first,__  
__Fearless.__  
__And I don't know why,__  
__But, with you I'll dance,__  
__In a storm,__  
__In my best dress,__  
__Fearless._

When she finished her gig and got changed into a pair of short shorts, a black hollister shirt, black flip flops and a black hoodie (**outfit on profiles. from no on if i dont say that the outfit is on the profile it is. there only for Max's outfits though) **on she came over to my car and got in.

"Hey babe" she said while leaning over to give me a kiss. Which I responded to by placing a hand on her lower back and another one under the back of her shirt a little tracing circles on her hip. She responded to which by sending out a sexy moan.

"Wow" she said a little breathlessly. "im going to call my mom to tell her im coming home" she picked up her phone and she let out a loud groan.

"whats the matter baby" I said to her.

"my mom" she said after she hung up.

"why?" I asked. It's not like her to be mad at her mom.

"she said I couldn't go home tonight because apparently she's out of town and forgot that she had the keys with her." She said irritated.

"you can stay with me" I offered,

"okay, let me get my stuff" she said while a bush crept its way up her face.

----------------------------------------Later that night-------------------------------------------------------------------

Max P.O.V.

I can't believe Nudge. She gave me some clothes preferably black and I went and got changed. Guess What? They were black and white plaid short shorts and a black Mickey Mouse tank

top. That crept up my torso and it was tight and it went up to mid stomach. I went in Fang's room and he just sat up and looked me up and down while his jaw was on the floor.

"better close your mouth baby or else you'll catch flies" I said to him while shimming over to him and sitting on his lap. I put my arms around his neck and I released one arm and I started

stroking his cheek.

''You look…….wow…." he said.

"Guess you know what were doing then?"


	11. Oh My Band!

Disclaimer: You know the drill……

Max P.O.V.

"Wake up my Prince of Darkness." I said while pulling my shirt down and my shorts down too. Okay so we ended up kissing and…..yeah.

"Ummb-kiss me frist" he said. Frist? Oh, first. Okay then. I bent my head down slowly but first straddled my legs to his hips. I pressed my chest against his torso and my mouth slowly moved against his. I knew he was awake when he felt my chest press up against him and he had on a really goofy smile that you know that he was thinking wrong, wrong, wrong thoughts.

"Umkay" he said while smirking. I tried to get up but he grabbed my thighs and pulled me closer.

"Where are you going my Princess of All that is Demonic?" he said with a smirk. I smacked him upside the head and I had to smother a giggle at this. He was rubbing his head and he had this twisted face on between hurt and somewhat longing full.

"Spirit week. School. 'member?" I said in a seductive voice.

"Nope" he said while popping the 'p'.

"Good. Today is artsy." I said. I have got to see what Nudge has in store for me.

Turns out that I'm wearing a blue-green halter paisley shirt with dark ripped jean shorts with blue black splatter painted converse (**outfit on profile). **I picked out for Fang a black t-shirt that had gray and dark blue spray paint on it with black jeans and his black converse.

Turns out Lisa had to become more of a slut than she already was. She wore a pink tube top with SHF on it and a mini ruffled pink skirt with pink pumps and a leopard clutch (**OUTFIT ON PROFILE**). She pushed her breasts up a bit than sauntered over to Fang who was currently holding onto my waist.

"Hey Fang-y" she said in a sickly sweet voice. She noticed his arm around me and pushed her breasts up even more.

"It's Fang, airhead. And he's _my _Fang. So back off." I said with so much venom in my voice that even Fang cringed.

"He's my boyfriend." She said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah then how come I can do this?" I said while grabbing Fang's collar and crushing his lips to mine. He wrapped one hand around my waist and the other one on my neck while one of my hands was moving slowly up and down his chest and the other one holding onto his hair.

He moaned so low that only I could hear it. It was so hot that I shuddered in response. We stayed kissing for about only 2-3 minutes. When I was finished I pulled back gently and kept my hand on his abs and he kept his on my waist.

"Oh yeah? Well how come he called me last night?" she said in a bitchy voice.

"Idiot, he was with me at my concert then I went over to his house and slept there. Oh yeah, in his room!" I said bragging.

"Uhhh!!" she shrieked. She turned on one heel and ended up doing a face plant on some freshman.

"Oh don't worry lissa that's your regular pose right? On top of a guy?" Nudge said.

All the people that were around 'ohhhhhh'ed and 'ahhhhh'ed.

"See Bowling Ball [**sorry whose ever this dis belongs to I just thought it was way too funny]**? You can't win." I said with a smirk.

"Bowling Ball?!" she yelled

"Yeah 'cause you're round, loud, and you bang down the alley." I replied. I have to admit I even think I saw Fang shaking with laughter, and that's Fang!

"Yeah well you're uh, uh, uh, uh volcano. Yeah, a volcano 'cause you blow your top and 'cause, 'cause," she said lamely.

"'cause I'm hot. 'Cause I attract people. Come on Lisa you can't win." I said while moving so close to Fang that not even air could past through us.

"I second that motion." Said Iggy, with his stupid smirk that says 'I-did-something-bad-and-it-was-totally-awesome'.

"Third" said Ella.

"Fourth" said Nudge.

"I'm her boyfriend so I guess I'm fifth" Fang said in his dreamily husky voice, that's so silky smooth and- wow, I need to get a hold of myself. I'm a love sick well.

--------------------------------------------At the Club that Night-------------------------------------------------------

"Fang….I….need…..to.-never mind." I managed to say while we were in the closet of my dressing room making out. I know what you're thinking why not make out _in _the dressing room. Well to you I have one simple answer. Nudge. She is obsessed with what I wear so yeah.

"What song are you singing tonight?" he asked once he was done kissing me.

"I'm singing 'Can I go with you?' for my uncle. He went to war and he never came back. He was the closest thing I ever had to a biological father, next to Jeb." I told him. I really missed my Uncle Eddie. He supposedly died when my cousin turned 17. After that my cousin, Dylan, ran away because he loved his dad so much. I can't believe this but I miss my family. Even my abusive.. no check that almost all my family.

"what's the second song?" he asked his deep brown eyes lovingly staring into mine.

"oh just somethin." i said to annoy the crap out of him.

"tell else." he said threatning me.

"or else what? you wont kiss me?" i said. he looked a little sad on his own when i said the second thing.

"maybe"

"okay the second one is 'unknown soldier' and 'godspeed'" i said while inching closer to his body. He seemed to catch onto this and tightened his grip on my waist.

"yeah?" he whispered against my lips. oh my gosh!!! it's like heaven!!!! i jumped up and put my legs around his waist and he put one hand on my ass and the other kept on my waist.

"oh and just a surprise for you" i said very _very _seductively. He shivered as I put my hand up his shirt and dragged my nails up and down his abs and chest.

"Max--" he was about to add something when a very pissed off Nudge came in with her mouth in the shape of an 'o'.

"Max, we,uh,need to,uh, get you, uh, changed." she said very embarresed and shocked.

"Uh, Yeah" i jumped off of Fang and gently slid my fingers down his abs making him shiver in pleasure.

"I love you." he whispered in my ear.

I went on my toes and kissed him very passionately and came down.

"I'm in love with you too." i kissed him on the cheek.

Sorry it's so short guys!


	12. AUTHORS NOTE IT'S SERIOUS

I NEED IDEAS PEOPLE COMMENT ON WHAT I SHOULD DO SHOULD I HAVE MAX GET PREGOS OR WHAT?


	13. Another Night!

**hi guys so sorry for not updating I've been so stressed lately so yeah heres a new chappie!**

**Max POV**

Wow I didn't know that Nudge could turn that color of purple.

''What was that? I mean yeah I know you guys love eachother but you don't need to be having clothed sex in there. I mean yeah a kiss or two would be fine but full on groping and squezing is just nasty. Like if it was Iggy-"

''Nudge! Jeez breathe a little'' I said.

''Lets just get you ready for your show.'' she said

After I was set up I wore black short shorts, a black and white striped tank top with a pink clock on the top of my left breast and shoulder, pink fishnet fingerless gloves, black fishnet tights, black and pink blondie converse, and my lucky pink leopard pick (outfit on profile).

"Max you ready?" Nikko asked

"coming"

''hello people! Are you ready!''I screamed into the mic

I got a roar of yeses in reply.

''okay heres Fall to Pieces''

_I looked away _  
_Then I looked back at you _  
_You try to say _  
_The things that you can't undo _  
_If I had my way _  
_I'd never get over you _  
_Today is the day _  
_I pray that we make it through _  
_Make it through the fall _  
_Make it through it all _

_And I don't want to fall to pieces _  
_I just want to sit and stare at you _  
_I don't want to talk about it _  
_And I don't want a conversation _  
_I just want to cry in front of you _  
_I don't want to talk about it _  
_'Cause I'm in love with you _

_You're the only one _  
_I'd be with 'til the end _  
_When I come undone _  
_You bring me back again _  
_Back under the stars _  
_Back into your arms _

_And I don't want to fall to pieces _  
_I just want to sit and stare at you _  
_I don't want to talk about it _  
_And I don't want a conversation _  
_I just want to cry in front of you _  
_I don't want to talk about it _  
_'Cause I'm in love with you _

_Wanna know who you are _  
_Wanna know where to start _  
_I wanna know what this means _  
_Wanna know how you feel _  
_Wanna know what is real _  
_I wanna know everything _  
_Everything _

_I don't want to fall to pieces _  
_I just want to sit and stare at you _  
_I don't want to talk about it _  
_And I don't want a conversation _  
_I just want to cry in front of you _  
_I don't want to talk about it _

_And I don't want to fall to pieces _  
_I just want to sit and stare at you _  
_I don't want to talk about it _  
_And I don't want a conversation _  
_I just want to cry in front of you _  
_And I don't want to talk about it _  
_'Cause I'm in love with you _

_I'm in love with you _  
_'Cause I'm in love with you _  
_I'm in love with you _  
_I'm in love with you_

Throughout the song I was looking at Fang and through my eyes I was saying how much he meant to me.

''Okay people who wants what song?"

I got a lot of Misery Buisnesses to I did that

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top_  
_She's got a body like an hourglass that's tickin like a clock_  
_It's a matter of time before we all run out..._  
_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth_

_I waited eight long months_  
_She finally set him free_  
_I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me_  
_Two weeks and we had caught on fire_  
_She's got it out for me_  
_But I wear the biggest smile_

_Whoa... I never meant to brag_  
_But I got him where I want him now_  
_Whoa... it was never my intention to brag_  
_To steal it all away from you now_  
_But god does it feel so good_  
_Cause I got him where I want him now_  
_And if you could then you know you would_  
_Cause god it just feels so..._  
_It just feels so good_

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change_  
_Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change_  
_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged_  
_I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way_

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you_  
_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who_  
_They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right_  
_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse_

_Whoa... I never meant to brag_  
_But I got him where I want him now_  
_Whoa... it was never my intention to brag_  
_To steal it all away from you now_  
_But god does it feel so good_  
_Cause I got him where I want him right now_  
_And if you could then you know you would_  
_Cause god it just feels so..._  
_It just feels so good_

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_  
_Not one of them involving you_  
_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_  
_Not one of them involving..._

_Whoa.. I never meant to brag _  
_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa... I never meant to brag_  
_But I got him where I want him now_  
_Whoa... it was never my intention to brag_  
_To steal it all away from you now_  
_But god does it feel so good_  
_Cause I got him where I want him right now_  
_And if you could then you know you would_  
_Cause god it just feels so..._  
_It just feels so good_

I kept on thinking of Lissa and how she's a bitch so I guess I did well.

I did one more song and this is my favorite song to sing because my best friend Alice used to sing this I never knew why until that day came...

_I can hear the truck tires coming up the gravel road_  
_And its not like her to drive that slow, nothings on the radio_  
_Footsteps on the front porch, I hear my doorbell_  
_She usually comes right in, now I can tell_

_Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time_  
_Here comes the start of every sleepless night_  
_The first of every tear Im gonna cry_  
_Here comes the pain, Here comes me wishing things would never change_  
_And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye_

_I can hear her say I love you like it was yesterday_  
_And I can see it written on her face that she had never felt this way_  
_One day I thought Id see her with her daddy by her side_  
_And violins would play here comes the bride_

_Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time_  
_Here comes the start of every sleepless night_  
_The first of every tear Im gonna cry_  
_Here comes the pain, Here comes me wishing things would never change_  
_And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye_

_Why does it have to go from to good to gone?_  
_Before the lights turn on, yeah and youre left alone_  
_All alone, but here comes goodbye_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time_  
_Here comes the start of every sleepless night_  
_The first of every tear Im gonna cry_  
_Here comes the pain, Here comes me wishing things would never change_  
_And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye_

By the time I was finished I was tearstained on my cheeks.

-After the Concert=========================================================================

I was changed into my pjs (on profile) and my necklace that Fang gave me.

"Hi Baby" I crawled over to Fang who was looking at engagement rings on- wow wait! engagement. rings. hes not going to oh my god he is. He quickly exited out of the tab and put his lap top on his bedtable. He gave me a quick peck on the lips then it became a 6 sec. kiss then a full blown make out session then his shirt off then mine then his pants then mine and so on...

MORNING

I woke up groggily to see Fang naked n-what? What did we do last night?

"we had sex." Fang said happily next to me. More to himself. Huh.

"Oh" I said and snuggling next to him. Huh.

**See ya later guys**


	14. PREGNANT!

**HEY READERS! GUESS WHAT? I'M BAAACK! I KNOW I HAVEN'T PUBLISHED IN A WHILE BUT I HAVE A VALID REASON 1 MY UNCLE JUST RECENTLY PASSED AWAY AND 2 I HAVE BEEN PLAIN LAZY AND 3 I HAVE BEEN CRUSHED WITH HOMEWORK! ANYWAY ME NO OWN MR!**

Max P.O.V.

Ugh I feel like crap! Wait why the hell would my _monthly _be late? It's been gone for a week or two and now I'm freaking! I sent Nudge out to get me one from CVS 'cause I don't want to be seen by Fang by accident if he sees me just in case it's not true.

"Okay *pant* I *pant* got *pant* it*pant*" Nudge said when she ran in here.

"Why are you out of breath hon?" I asked her

"I ran here from CVS and when I was halfway here the bag fell and broke so the test fell out and when I was about to get it guess who grabbed it? Iggy! He got it then he looked really really mad and he started asking questions and I said it was for you so you have about 15 minutes before he gets here."

I ran into the bathroom and did my business and I waited. I looked at the test after a few moments and smiled widely.

**PREGNANT**

OMG! I ran to go tell Fang. I ran to town which is only a few streets down. I ran into the coffee shop and ordered a coffee for Fang and water for me. When I walked into the candy store where Fang works **(I imagine it like the candy store in Rye its called Candy Rox) **I went over behind the counter without him seeing me. I put my hands over his eyes and he sighed and when he turned around he saw it was me. He picked me up and span me around and gave me a sweet gentle kiss. I gave him his coffee and when he saw the water he looked at me.

"Um, Max your not drinking coffee?"

"Nope" I said smiling

"What's up?"

"Come here" I dragged him over to the employee lounge is and sat him down sitting on his lap.

"Uh, what's the matter?"

"Baby, you're going to be a daddy" he looked at me smiled then span me around again and bent down on one knee.

"Maximum Santana Ride, will you do me the honor of being my lawfully wedded wife?"

"Yes!" I said while crying. What? Im pregnant it's the hormones!

**3 MONTHS LATER**

I have gotten a lot of cravings with my pregnancy. I have had more then food cravings if you know what I mean. But fangy wount do it! Ugh ! I have a belly! Im so fat!

"baby, whats the matter?" fsng asked me

"im just so fat!"

**Cant write right now bye!**


End file.
